


Clever Eems

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Eems tries to protect King Kooh from many enemies before he forgets something very important in the pyramid.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Eems smiled as he searched for King Kooh in a pyramid. *I’m looking forward to protecting my king from his enemies* he thought. He glanced at the sword on his hip. Eems still smiled. The sword got him out of trouble with enemies multiple times. He noticed Repsaj’s chamber.

Repsaj rested on a bed and smiled. His arms were around his happy wife. 

Eems frowned. *King Kooh’s brother usually battles enemies with me. I’ll let him rest with Ailicec.* Eems walked to King Kooh’s chamber. His eyes widened the minute he saw a cobra near a bed. *I sometimes forget about the cobra. It protects King Kooh sometimes* he thought.

After looking ahead and walking again, Eems paused. He looked down. His jaw dropped after he saw multiple cobras in a pit. *I forgot about the cobra pit until now* Eems thought. He walked around the pit and to doors. Eems opened them before he gasped.

Three armed enemies attacked King Kooh. Their swords contacted the latter’s sword repeatedly.

‘’We’ll rule this world, King Kooh. Corpses aren’t cruel rulers,’’ one enemy said.

King Kooh brought his sword down on all three blades. He scowled after he was unable to disarm them. ‘’You won’t defeat me,’’ he said to his enemies. King Kooh stepped back as the swords pressed against the blade. He saw his hook for a moment. He brought it down on swords.

One sword was lowered. The enemy scowled and used it to strike King Kooh’s hook. He smiled after he knocked King Kooh down. He saw King Kooh’s wide eyes.

‘’Perhaps you’ll be our slave prior to your death, King Kooh,’’ another enemy said.

Eems gasped another time. *I must protect my king* he thought. Eems looked back. He faced the enemies. 

‘’Are you interested in obtaining King Kooh’s treasure?’’ Eems asked. He smiled as King Kooh and the latter’s enemies turned to him. Eems saw a sudden scowl on King Kooh’s face. His smile remained while King Kooh’s enemies ran into the pyramid. He turned to his king before he stood. ‘’Follow me,’’ he said to him.

King Kooh entered the pyramid with Eems. His eyes widened again after his enemies fell into the cobra pit. He approached the pit. King Kooh saw his enemies’ wide eyes as cobras hissed at them. He faced Eems and smiled at a snail’s pace. ‘’Clever Eems,’’ he said.

Eems began to smile. He viewed Repsaj and Ailicec appearing. 

Repsaj acknowledged King Kooh and Eems with a nod.

After stretching her arms, Ailicec approached Eems and King Kooh. Her eyes became wide before she fell into the pit. She cried out. Ailicec heard Repsaj as he gasped with King Kooh and Eems. She trembled near cobras. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Scowling, Repsaj approached Eems. He revealed a sword and pursued him. ‘’Stupid Eems!’’ he said. 

 

The End


End file.
